sentimientos confusos
by dytah16
Summary: subido el tercer capi . harry draco y el baño de los prefectos
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es un DM/HP

Solo aclarar que los personajes no son míos . Lo único salido de mi cabeza es la historia. Y ahora como soy muy mala para auto valuarme les dejo leer.

Disfrútenlo

"¿lo as entendido ya Neville?"

"si creo que si ,gracias hermione"

la chica le vio alejarse despacio de la mesa .

"oye ron"

"¡RON!"

el chico dio un bote y se enderezo sobresaltado

"¿qué ?¿qué?"

"te as quedado dormido "

"¿y por que me despiertas?"

"¿como que por que te despierto? –la chica se empezaba a sulfurar- ¡tienes que terminar el trabajo de pociones!

"vale , vale .pero tranquilízate - echo una mirada alrededor –oye ¿y harry?

"ha ido a la biblioteca a por un libro"

mientras tanto unos cuantos pisos mas abajo un chico de cabello negro caminaba con la cabeza agachada demasiado metido en sus pensamiento para darse cuenta de que un grupo de serpientes se acercaba .

"vaya ,vaya miren todos es el grandísimo potter "

"malfoy ¿por que no nos haces un favor a todos y desapareces del mundo?"

"porque entonces tu vida seria demasiado fácil potter"

harry intento pasar de largo pero malfoy le cerro el paso

"¡déjame pasar!

"¿qué me aras si no lo hago?

El moreno dirigió su mano a su bolsillo pero el rubio fue mas rápido y empujándolo le arrincono entre laparez y el mismo. Harry intento empujarlo pero el otro, una vez mas fue mas rápido y le agarro las manos con lo que se tuvo que acercar mas a el haciendo que el chico se pusiese nervioso .

Malfoy se lo estaba pasando mejor que nunca, ante las reacciones del chico que para ese entonces parecía un tomatito pero que le seguía mirando con furia.

"¿qué te pasa potter ?¿te pongo nervioso?"

"ma...mas quisieras malfoy"

"vaya , me estas diciendo –mientras decía esto se iba acercando al moreno hasta que su boca quedo al lado de su oído – que ahora mismo no estas nervioso?

"..."

"eso pensaba. bueno potter ya nos veremos"

y dicho esto le dio un mordisco en el cuello lo suficientemente fuerte para que se le quedara la marca ,para luego alejarse de el y marcharse con su grupo que aun le esperaba ,estaba feliz , orgulloso de si mismo e incluso algo ¿excitado?

Si si ya se que es muy corto pero soy demasiado baga para escribir mas XD. Claro que si les a gustado aunque solo sea un poquito me puedo plantear el seguirlo :P

Me harían muy feliz que me dejasen aunque sea un solo Review diciéndome si le gustado o si piensan que soy muy mala XD


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí esta la continuación del primer capitulo espero que lo disfruten

"¡harry!¿donde te habías metido?"

"me retrase buscando el libro"

"¿dónde esta?"

"eeeh...no lo encontré"

"esto...harry-el pelirrojo miraba detenidamente a su amigo - ¿por qué llevas el cuello de la camisa levantado?"

"es que me duele la garganta "

"deberías ir a la enfermería para..."

"no hace falta Hermione estoy bien . Me voy al cuarto"

Y dicho esto se subió al cuarto dejando a sus dos amigos preocupados.

En el cuarto de baño de los de sexto curso un chico de ojos verdes miraba su reflejo en el espejo

Maldito malfoy me ha dejado todo el cuello marcado 

Con aire hastiado regreso al cuarto y se puso un jersey de cuello alto para luego tirarse en la cama

¿por qué habrá hecho eso? No esa no es la pregunta , seque lo hizo para fastidiarme ¿pero por que me sentí así?¿ que me esta pasando últimamente? cada vez que veo a malfoy me siento extraño .¿es atracción lo que siento? Si lo es, no puedo negarlo, malfoy es muy atractivo .con ese pelo rubio y esos ojos que destacan con su piel tan blanco , ese cuerpo tan delgado y ligero ...¡pero que diablos estoy pensando! ¡es malfoy por favor! Pero entonces...¿por qué cada día pienso mas en el? Al principio creí que era porque cada día le odiaba mas pero ahora me doy cuenta de que eso no es .¿ pero entonces?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque la puerta se abrió y entro su Ron

"_harry es la hora se la cena ¿vienes?"_

en el gran comedor la llegada de harrry no había sido desapercibida por cierto rubio que en esos momento le miraba sabiendo que le estaba poniendo nervioso pero es estaba tan mono...

y aunque los de su casa no se dieron cuenta de nada el grifindor se puso tan nervioso que acabo por levantarse y marcharse intentado escapar de su "acosador" .Pero este le seguía de cerca así que doblando un esquina aprovecho para sacar la capa de invisibilidad y cubrirse con ella .

Vio como el rubio le buscaba por todo el pasillo , dándose finalmente por vencido .

Aquí esta el segundo capitulo ( que personalmente no me gusto nada como quedo ¬¬)

Es corto lo se pero es que no me gusta hacer capítulos largo , soy muy baga XD

Pero les prometo que el próximo lo intentare hacer bien


	3. Chapter 3

Vale aquí esta la continuación, sé que he tardado en subirla pero es ke no he tenido mucho tiempo: P Creo k este me a quedado mejor pero yo no soy mi mejor critica...

Cuando Ron subió al cuarto después de la cena Harry ya estaba dormido ,así que se desnudo y se acostó el también .

Al día siguiente por la mañana se despertaron tarde puesto que era sábado .

Cuando bajaron al la sal común Hermione les estaba esperando con una gran noticia , ese día en Hogsmeade habría una fiesta para todos los alumnos de Hogwarts .

Todo el mundo estaba muy ilusionado con la fiesta , hacia tiempo que no salían del castillo y la idea de una fiesta era realmente gratificante .

Horas antes de la salida harry decidió darse un baño así que se despidió de sus amigos y se fue al baño de los prefectos , donde lleno la bañera e intento olvidarse de todos sus problemas , cosa muy difícil por cierto . Paso como una hora metido bajo el agua y cuando decidió que no quería convertirse en un pasa salió de allí, se enrollo una toalla en la cintura y cuando se agacho para coger la ropa la puerta se abrió y un fantasma de cabello rubio apareció en el umbral .

Draco se quedo mirando el cuerpo del niño que sobrevivió sin ningún pudor , la verdad era digno de admirar , con su piel morena , su vientre bien formado , sus brazos fuertes , tal vez estaba algo delgado , pero eso no quitaba que el niño estuviese bueno .

Por su parte harry se puso nervioso y por miedo a que si se agachase se le cayera la toalla , utilizo un hechizo sobre si mismo para vestirse. Cuando se dirigió a la puerta Draco se aparto causando la sorpresa de el moreno pero no por mucho tiempo , el rubio agarro del brazo a Harry y lo arrincono contra la puerta quedando en la misma posición del día anterior.

El moreno intento zafarse pero el rubio un vez mas demostró tener un gran fuerza , y se le quedo allí mirándole sin mas a los ojos esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban .

Tal vez fuera por el vapor que desprendían las burbujas de la "bañera" o por que a atracción de ambos chicos era demasiada como para aguantar un minuto mas sin hacer eso pero Draco hizo algo que jamás pensó hacer y acercándose poco a poco al moreno unió sus labios a los de el fundiéndose n un beso tan tierno tan poco común de los slytherin.

Hubiesen pasado así toda la vida fundidos en ese beso pero unos pasos les hicieron volver a la realidad y separarse para empezar a gritarse mutuamente , sin saber muy bien porque , pero la cosa era que si unos prefectos no llegan a entrar hubiesen acabado a puñetazo limpio

Bien esto es todo por hoy , creo que voy a acabar pronto con este fanfic haré dos o tres capítulos nada mas pero intentare que sean interesantes . No se si este capi ha sido un poco repetitivo , espero que no.

Solo me falta darles las gracias por sus r/r son los que me ayudan a seguir con la historia .

Bueno lo dicho que muchas gracias y hasta el próximo capi


End file.
